Thou Shall Not Die
by Dream.A.Little.x
Summary: Sam and Michael move to Santa Carla, and quickly notice bunch of bikers hanging near-by, what happens? Pairings: Sam/David, Paul/Dwayne, Marko/Michael. Rated M for Language and Sexual themes. Eventual slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Okay, this is my first fanfiction uploaded here, I hope to keep it going for quite a few chapters. I'm only used to writing drabbles, mainly for Buffy the Vampire Slayer, which I might upload later, but I've never wrote anything for The Lost Boys, so hopefully I capture the characters correctly. I'm sorry if the chapters a bit short, but I promise, they will get longer. I also apologize if I get a few spelling mistakes here and there. Reviews are Love! Even if negative, reviews are appreciated. I DO NOT OWN THE LOST BOYS! Pairings: David/Sam, Paul/Dwayne, Marko/Michael. Rated M for a reason, sexual themes, slash, language, all this will come in later chapters! **

**Enjoy!**

Sam exited the comic-shop. God, those boys were weird. What were their names? Frog? Whatever. Sam had only just moved to Santa Carla, and decided to check out the place. He was looking for his brother Michael, wherever he was. Probably off someplace with some girl, or guy. Sam didn't know what was going on with his brother that way lately. He'd seen him with a bloke at two before, but Sam didn't really take notice.

After walking about for a bit, he caught p with Michael. He was chatting to this girl name, Star? Hippie parents Sam presumed. She seemed nice enough, hanging about with who Sam could only guess was her younger brother. He had long, shaggy blonde hair, covering his eyes. Sam could only pressume he could be no older than about 10.

Michael and Sam hung around for a bit, at the Boardwalk, went on a few rides, grabbed something to drink, and whatnot. They were thinking of heading home soon, until they seen a bunch of roaring motor bikes zoom pass them. The bikers had to be about the same age as Michael, Sam thought to himself, when just then, on of the bikers, came over to him and his older brother, the other, 2? no 3 bikers followed.

"Well boys what have we here? New meat." They guy that spoke had been the one to come over first, piercing blue eyes, platinum blonde mullet-style hair. Sam was breath taken.

"Well go on you have names?" This guy had a long wave of thick, golden-blonde curls, and a an extremely hot, yet baby-like face.

"I'm eh..Michael, This is Sam."

"David" The blue-eyed stared right into Sam's eyes. This sounds ridiculous, but he could swear he felt something, a connection, between David and himself.

"I'm Marko" Curly-haired stated. Sam noticed almost a spark in his brother's eyes, but that quickly faded when another blonde, with long, shaggy hair came, and beautiful eyes came right up to Marko, and hugged him and kissed him from behind.

"Haha, This is Paul"

"Your boyfriend?" Michael asked out loud.

"Pfft, he wishes, ain't that right Paul?" David remarked. Sam smiled

The last guy introduced himself. Dwayne. He had a long weave of hair, right down almost at his bottom. He had olive skin, and the greenest eyes Sam and Michael had ever seen on a man.

"Where yous headed?" David wondered.

"Nowhere special." Michael responded, before letting Sam have a chance to say anything.

"Well hope on board, your coming back to ours, if that's alright with you Sam?"

"No, It's not" Sam was getting sick of Michael fighting his battles for him.

"Actual, it is." Michael just glared at Sam.

"Great, Michael, go with Paul, or you know, whatever. Sam, your with me." David gave out a smile, but it was a creepy one at that.

Sam hopped on the back of David's motorcycle. Already he was getting hard. This was going to be torture! Little did Sam know, David was thinking the exact same thing, and getting a hard-on by just the feel of Sam against his cold body. David had been watching Sam all night, and was surprised when he agreed to go back to his place. David just kept on thinking though *Don't do anything, not ye. Too Soon* He practically, no literately, only met him not even ten minutes ago.

"You guys ready?" Dwayne shouted out.

"Yep" responded David.

"'kay, let's go!" shouted out Marko.

"Hold on."


	2. Chapter 2

**Back with another chapter! Sorry for all the typo's and shit last chapter, my keyboards fucked up, sorry. Hopfully you all enjoyed my first chapter, as i'm still getting used to writing more than about 500 words. This chapter will be longer than the last though! Please review! Disclaimer: I do not own the lost boys. Again, like last chapter, I apologize for any spelling errors!**

It didn't take long for the guys to get back to David and the boys' "home". Ha. More like a hole. From the outside it looked like a cave. And, guess what? Inside, it was one.

For the whole ride to the cave, Sam was half wishing it would be over, and half wishing the journey would never stop. He loved the feel of David's body, touching his. Sam having to hold on, as tight as he could to David, making sure he wouldn't fall off whilst David was racing against the darkness of the night. It was still embarrassing though, and he couldn't imagine what David must think of him, laughing at him. At his arousal of his body against David's.

Meanwhile, back on Paul's bike, Michael wished he could ride with Marko. He didn't know why, but he felt something for him. What that something was, he wasn't quite sure, but it was surely there. Even though they'd met not over 10 minutes ago, Mike didn't like Paul. He seemed a bit of a show-off. Full of himself. Yeah, he was hot. No denying that, but that doen't mean he has to go round flaunting it and what-not.

Mike felt a little bad saying this. He was sure he wasn't a bad guy, it was just that whole kissy-huggy think earlier with Marko that got him.

*Oh god Mike, you've only known the boy for 15 minutes, for all you know, behinde that baby face, could be murdering psychopath!* Michael thouht to himeself. Little did he know, he was right.

"Ahaha, so how you liking this eh? Mike?" he heard Paul shout over the noise of the 4 bikes.

Michael chose to ignore him.

Within minutes they were at the Cave. It was..not what either Sam nor Michael expected from seeing outside. It was huge. Like an underground hotel. Later, David explained to them how that's basically what it is. Marko took Sam for a look around. It was just one giant room, then a hall, with just room, after room, after room.

"So, you like it here?" Marko questioned

"Yeah, It's a cool place. It's great." Sam answered.

"Hey Sam."

"Yeah?"

"Why'd you want to come back here with us. It could be really dangerous."

"Haha, right." Sam didn't know that the blnde was serious. The curly-haired always had a look of play fullness in him, must be with the very doe-like features..

"No, Sam, I mean it. We may look alright, but we're not."

Sam and Marko never exchanged another word on the way back to the main room. The gigantic one, with all these posters hung up on walls, and chairs everywhere. If Sam weren't mistaked, he saw a bed or two aswell.

When Michael was away, David went off to do his own thing, Paul just went off to what was presumally the bathroom, and smoked some shit. It was obvious, Michael knew without having to get told by Dwayne.

Them two talked. Pretty much the same convorsation Mike's younger brother had with Marko, about how he should watch out and stuff. Michael didn't get it. If he felt like that, then why let David take hime back here anyway?

As soon as Marko and Sammy got back from their little tour, David appeared, and Paul came stumbling out of the bathroom, stoned of his head.

Sam could sense something. David. He looked over, and there he was. Eyes burning into his. Sam noticed a look of evil in his eye, and that smirk he held on his face.

Sam caught himselfthinking, and David's eyes drifted over to Sam's cock, remembering how hard he was earlier

*It's just a crush Sam, youll get over it. Anyway, sinse when are you gay? I mean, i know Rob Lowe, and all, but that was that? Everybody likes Rob Lowe!*

Sam went to stand next to his brother, who was hanging with Dwayne. He saw that David had come out of his stare, and was just thinking now.

*Come on 's what? 14, just hitting 15! You're alot, ALOT older than him.*

Of course, David was a lot older. He was 19. And he'd been 19 for a while at that. Well, that's what being a vampire does to you! Never Grow Old. Never Die.

All four of the guys living in the cave were vampires. If you think about it,it was kinda obvious, for anyone whose visited the cave. I mean, who lives in a cave? Plus, the boys had all the big and fancy curtains closed, because of sunlight. That's why everone only sees them at night too, because vampires can't walk in the sun.

All of them sat down, and talked. For a while. Michael kept on noticing David taking sneek peeks at Sam. He didn't like it. There was a few good years between them, and Mike didn't like that at all. After a few more minutes, he noticed Paul draping himself over Michael. He thought he should head back, sensing how mom would be worried about him and Sammy.

"Aw, no, please, stay Michael." David half asked, half demanded. He wasn't ready to give up on Sam yet.

"No, we really should be getti-"

"Mikey?" Sam blurted out. He didn't want to go back home. He wanted to stay. Stay and see David, that was Sam's plan.

"Okay.." Michael gave in. God he was tired. He just wanted to go to sleep. Little did he know, the night had only just begun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Back! Hope everyone who's been reading is enjoying this so far! I'm enjoying writing it. Still trying to make the chapters longer though. I usually would wait a couple of more days before writing this, but I'm sick, bored, and run out of Veronica Mars and Dollhouse episodes to watch, so here you go! I say again, I don't own The Lost Boys (though I wish I did!), and would really love any reviews, good or bad!**

* * *

><p>About five minutes later, Marko went out for some food. Sam decided just to sit about, admiring David from afar, whilst David and Paul argued, and Michael talked to Dwayne. Dwayne didn't talk much, unlike the rest of the group. He just kept to himself most of the time.<p>

Dwayne and Mike just talked about home life mostly. Michael stating how he had just moved to Santa Carla, still lives with his mum, and how she, he, and Sammy had moved in with his grandpa. Dwayne talked about how it must be nice for Michael to see his mother, as he had run away from his many years ago. That's how he met David, actually. It was just them two at the start, then Paul joined the group, and shortly after, so did Marko. He liked it, but still missed his family back in Luna Bay. Michael recognized the town name, remembering his aunt, Jillian, lived there.

* * *

><p>Soon after Marko was back, with food in tow.<p>

"Ah, Chinese. Good choice," David stated.

Sam loved Chinese. His favourite take-away. Mikey could take it or leave it. Marko tossed Sam a box of noodles before giving food to Dwayne and Michael as well. Marko gave the rest of the boxes of food to David, keeping one for himself, and then David gave a box to Paul. He noticed Michael didn't seem interested in his meal.

"What, you don't like rice? Tell me, Michael, how could a billion Chinese people be wrong?"

Michael took the box. Truth be told, he was starving. So was Sam. He'd already gobbled down half of his.

"How those maggots?" David laughed.

Huh? Sam was confused. He looked over at Mikey. Maggots? There were no maggots.

For Michael though, that was a different story. When he looked down at his meal, there was no box of rice. Replacing it was a box of filthy maggots. This was what the power of vampires could do. Mind games. Make people think they see something, when they really don't.

Michael spat. The rest laughed. Even Dwayne. David glanced over at Sam, who looked worried for his older brother. David instantly stopped laughing.

As soon as David stopped, so did the rest, but Paul still had a huge grin on his face. One look from David though, and it was gone. He proceeded to offer Michael some of his noodles, seeing how Mike's rice was all over the floor.

Michael took one look, only to discover what he thought were worms. That was enough.

"No. We really should be going. Thanks," Michael responded.

"But Mikey, you said we could stay!" Sam whined.

Michael didn't get why Sam wanted to stay so much. Their mother must be worried sick about them. It was already midnight.

"No. Sam, think of mum. She doesn't know where we are. Think of what she must be thinking."

David was sad that Michael and Sam had to leave. Well, not so much Michael, but definitely Sam. He felt something. What he felt? That confused him. He just met the boy, key word being boy. God, David needed someone to eat. Yeah, he's just hungry. His head was making him think things that aren't true. But David only fed yesterday; it should be another couple of days before he needs to feed again.

It then occurred to David that Sam and Michael didn't have a ride home. He quickly jumped at the chance of offering Sam a ride. Dwayne did the same with Mike.

Weird, David thought to himself. Dwayne and Michael?

Dwayne quickly noticed the look on his face, and walked up to him, assuring him it was nothing. David was the only one who knew how Dwayne felt. And his feeling weren't about to go away for someone he'd loved for years for someone he'd known for hours.

* * *

><p>The ride back to the Emerson home was pretty much the same as the ride to the cave. Somehow, David and Dwayne knew where Sam and Michael lived. This kind of spooked Sam out, but he just thought that one of them must have mentioned it earlier.<p>

As soon as the brothers got off the bikes, Dwayne and David rode off. The moment they got in their house they got a huge telling off from their mum, who, as Michael suspected, was worried sick. She calmed down a bit and decided to let it drop, on account of them just moving and all.

Lucy ordered the boys to their bed. Sam couldn't help but think of David. He was his first high-school crush. His eyes, his smirk, everything. Sam couldn't help but think of it.

Meanwhile, Michael kept thinking of the night on a whole. It had been a strange night. And Marko. He liked him, but that stupid Paul. Okay, so it was only fun and jokes and all, but it still got to Mike. On the other hand, Dwayne.

Michael didn't really know how he felt about Dwayne. He was an interesting character. The sanest part of the evening. The quiet one. Mike liked that.

Soon after, Michael fell asleep. And what he dreamt scared the hell outta him.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I know, not that good an ending, sorry. I might be setting up Dwayne and Michael for a bit, I dunno. But don't worry! It would only be for a couple of chapters or so; I still want to do the whole MarkoMike, Dwayne/Paul thing! Review? x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Back! With a new chapter! Hadn't realized it had been so long with my last update (sorry)! Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter, and as always, I do not own The Lost Boys. I'd also like to thank demetrifever123 for beta'ing me! :)**

* * *

><p>Michael woke up the next morning, about 11 am, from his dream. More like a nightmare.<p>

Michael was scared. Scared of what he saw, in his dreams.

Vampires. Vampires everywhere. Ripping and tearing flesh, biting the necks of the hopeless innocents. Slowly dying away. Blood tricking down the victims' necks, onto their clothes. Screaming, with fear in their voices, fading away, as with their lives.

The vampires continued to suck their victims dry, limbs being broken, and within seconds, it was all silent.

As much as it should, that wasn't what scared Mike.

What scared Mike was that he knew the vampires.

It was Dwayne, Marko, Paul, and David.

David. Michael saw the look in his brother's eyes when he looked at David last night. That really worried him.

It then occurred to Michael that it wasn't real. His nightmare. He had no need to worry about the boys or David... Well, yeah, he still had to worry about David, in fact. He was like four or five years older than Sam! What did his baby brother see in him...that monster.

"It's just a crush, it's just a crush," Michael kept telling himself. "Much like with Marko."

Marko. Marko had been there. That sweet innocent face of his, blood trickling from his mouth all the way down his neck.

His face had changed too; all the boys' faces had changed. Their eyes turned amber, and their facial structure was completely different. Michael had never seen such a thing before—hideous—and didn't know how he could possibly make it up.

* * *

><p>Later on that evening, after much nagging from his little brother, Sam finally convinced Michael to take him to the boardwalk. He didn't know how he felt about this, Sam seeing the boys after his nightmare: What if it was true?<p>

As much as he didn't want to, he had to see everyone. And by everyone, Michael meant Dwayne. He would try to talk to him about what happened.

"Even though he'd just laugh in my face," Michael thought aloud.

"Huh?" Sam questioned, confused.

But as much as Michael thought Dwayne would laugh, someplace inside him knew he wouldn't, like Dwayne would know where he was coming from.

* * *

><p>Michael met up with—or rather ran into—Marko, outside some video store. Michael noted the rest of the boys were inside.<p>

Michael caught himself staring, until a few seconds later, when a drunken Paul stumbled over their way.

"Oh, hey Paul," Sam greeted rather cheerfully.

"Oh, hey... Who are you again?"

"Sam. You remember, the other night?" _Probably not since you were stoned as hell, much like you are now,_ Sam thought.

Just then David and Dwayne came out of the video store, and as soon as David glanced their way, Sam couldn't help but smile. He quickly swiped it off his face though when he saw a disapproving Michael out the corner of his eye.

Michael then walked over to Dwayne and asked quietly if they could go somewhere to talk.

Paul just smirked, as it looked like they were about to do more than talk.

"Getting intimate, are we?" Paul laughed.

_Is he serious?_ Michael thought. They'd known each other for how long exactly? God. Michael assumed that was Paul's way of doing things, but it wasn't Michael's.

Mike looked over to a very confused Sam and a very jealous (?) looking Marko.

_Great. Marko likes Dwayne_. Who was Michael to judge? He liked Dwayne too!

But Marko didn't. Marko liked Michael. Not that anybody noticed, no. Everyone thought that Marko and Paul were together.

"Hey Sammy, why don't you stay on the boardwalk? I'm sure someone can stay with you."

"Yeah, I will," Marko chirped in.

"I think we all will," David stated in a very husky voice, never taking his eyes off of Sam.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, Paul, you have to."

Just after that, Mike and Dwayne walked off, and Sam was left alone with the three guys.

Three of the four guys Michael had nightmares about last night, which he was off to talk to Dwayne about right now. The guys he had dreams about were bloodied murderers, and he left his brother alone with them.

Before Michael had realized it, they had walked a quarter of an hour all the way out to the beach. _Too late to go back now._

"So, what's it you wanted to talk about?"

* * *

><p><strong>I am so sorry for that crappy chapter! I just really wanted an update soon, and just wanted to get the chapter finished! I'm pretty sure there are a few things that don't make sense in there, and if so, I apologize. Please Review! :) x<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Michael stared into the ocean. It was going to be hard to explain what had happened last night to Dwayne.

"I, I had a dream, a nightmare"

"Yeah, so?" Dwayne had a smirk on his face that quickly reversed back to his normal expression when he realized there was a more serious side to what Michael had just told him. "What about?"

"Nothing...Everything...I don't even know. You were in it; so was the rest of your gang. They were…doing stuff. Bad stuff, to innocent people."

Dwayne started to look increasingly worried. "Bad stuff like what?"

"Bad stuff like killing people..." Michael quickly glanced over at Dwayne, scared of what he'd do if he said one word out of place. "...I know it sounds stupid. You're not like that; you wouldn't do stuff like that. It's just the dream was so real and intense I-"

"Michael, it's all right. It was just a dream. I know it seemed real, but it wasn't, okay? Like you said, me and the guys aren't like that. We couldn't do something like that. Yeah we like to cause some ruckus here and there, but no, okay? It was just a dream."

"Yeah, I guess it was, huh?" Michael laughed, but Dwayne still looked uneasy.

* * *

><p>Sam had been on the boardwalk for forty-five minutes. Paul and Marko had ran off to god knows where, so it was just Sam and David. It was all rather unnerving. Sam tried to make small talk. "So how long you been living here?" "Do you like it?" and things like that, but David just shrugged in response. Sam felt insulted; it was like David didn't care. He had said ten words to him alone, when Sam had said about a thousand. It was rather confusing to Sam, as David seemed eager to stay with Sam before. But instead of talking to him, all David did was stare at him, which made him quite uncomfortable. Before he knew it though, Paul and Marko where back. Turns out they went to check about some concert or whatever that was going to be playing in a couple of nights here at the boardwalk.<p>

"Where are Dwayne and Michael?" Marko asked. They've been away for a good hour, Marko thought.

And right on cue, there they were. Michael and Dwayne. Dwayne quickly walked over to David, whispering that they needed to talk.

"Later," David stated.

"No, now."

Michael wasn't listening. He just wanted to get home as fast as he could. Although he felt better with Dwayne after the talk, he didn't feel all that comfortable with the rest of the gang.

"C'mon Sam, we need to be heading back."

"But why? Why you always telling me what to do, Mike?"

"Trust me, we need to go. Mom needs us, plus I don't want you hanging around…here."

"You always say that! Mom needs us, she doesn't want us staying out this late, but guess what? She doesn't care! Plus, she wants me to hang about here, meet new people" Sam didn't know why he added the last part in front of the boys. It sounded like David didn't even want to hang abut with Sam.

Marko wondered why Michael wanted to get out of their company in such a rush all the time. Dwayne sensed this and just looked at him reassuringly. Marko knew that Dwayne had knowledge of what was up with Michael.

"Well, you never know. One of these times she might care!" Michael retorted back.

"Whatever."

And with not even so much as a good-bye, Michael grabbed Sam's collar and dragged him over to his bike, and they were gone.

"Mind explaining what that was about, eh?" David looked pissed, and confused.

Dwayne made sure that all the boys were listening.

"Well?"

"Michael…knows."

* * *

><p><strong>AN I honestly don't know what's happened with my writing recently! Serious writer's block, but I had to get a new chapter out, seeing as how long it had been with my last update, haha. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Review? :)x**


	6. Chapter 6

**I honestly hadn't realised it had been this long since my last update! I don't even have a good excuse, I've been sitting on Tumblr and watching Cougar Town basically the entire summer so far..Sorry to keep people waiting! :/ Disclaimer: I don't own The Lost Boys.**

...

"Michael...knows."

"Michael knows? What on earth are you talking about, Dwayne?" David looked fed up, and annoyed.

"I don't know for sure, but I think he might – how do I put this – suspect, that we're, you know. Bad."

"And how do you know this?" Marko chipped in, confused, a dazed Paul standing next to him looking equally confused as the curly-haired vamp. David just sighed.

"When we went to go talk. Michael told me about this dream he had. It involved us. He described us killing people. I know it's probably nothing, but I'm sti—"

"It's nothing, it's just a dream. He'll have forgot all about it by next week. Let's drop it. I wanna go home," David said.

"Yeah, but he—"

"I said drop it!"

And with that, they got on their motorbikes, and rode home.

...

"Why'd you have to ruin everything? Stop being such a dick for once, Mike."

"Sam, shut up, I was doing you a favor back there. I don't care if they're your _friends_; they're dangerous."

Sam just ran off upstairs.

"Such a baby sometimes," Michael thought aloud.

Michael didn't care what Dwayne had told him. Well, he did. But that still doesn't mean he didn't think the boys were trouble.

He then began to think about what Sam said. Since when did looking out for your little brother make you a dick? Sam didn't see it now, but he thought for sure Sam would thank him one day for keeping him away from the boys.

...

"Anyone up for a movie?" Dwayne asked. The boys had been back for a while now, and no one had said a word, except Paul asking if it was all right to have the last beer.

"Yeah, why not?" Marko grinned. He loved movies. Anything from _Nosferatu_ to _Ferris Bueller_.

"Yeah! Can we watch _Fast Times_ again?" Typical Paul. Of course that's his favorite movie. He watches it only every fortnight.

"No, if we're going to watch a film I'm picking. I've had enough of high school stoners to last a lifetime. If we're watching anything we're watching _Poltergeist_."

"Fuck, that girl scares the shit outta me." Dwayne just laughed at Paul. He's killed up to seven people a night and he gets spooked by a little four-year-old girl.

"It's not funny, man, it's the hair! It's blonder than David's. And we all know David's isn't natural—" Paul stopped to think about what he just said about their leader, but David's face wore a small smile, so he continued. "So how the fuck is a little girl who can't even count to ten have hair naturally that color when the whole family are brunettes!"

It was then Marko burst into hysterics. Dwayne too. Even David let out a laugh.

"I say we watch _The Outsiders_," Dwayne suggested.

"And see a bunch of pussies cry? No way."

"Well, we're not watching _Fast Times at Ridgemont High_ again, Paul!" David retorted.

"How about _Dracula_ then?"

It was always Marko who settled the arguments whenever the boys all wanted to watch a movie. They all sat down on the beat up sofa as David put in the VCR. Dwayne had already forgotten about the dramatic incident earlier today, stress free at last.

...

**A/N My writing's just getting shittier. Sorry. Please review, positive or negative, they're all helpful! :) x**


End file.
